


Subertfuge and Distraction

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Runaways
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's hats are a source of great mystery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subertfuge and Distraction

"Did you change your hat again?"

"Nope, same hat I always wear" Molly said, "Now shhh! I'm finding out if Harry Potter lives."

"I'm pretty sure that's new, Molly. Where exactly are you getting them from anyway? That's the 50th hat I've seen you wear." Chase flopped down beside her on the couch. "Do stores even sell hats like that?"

Molly sighed. "You know Chase, just 'cause I'm not in school doesn't mean I don't want to learn and be smart" She fixes him with her best Gert impersonation and jiggles the book.

She raises the book over her face and smiles.


End file.
